


My King

by Sophrederick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, PWP, crown porn, somewhat D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophrederick/pseuds/Sophrederick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No.” he gasped, already breathless. “Leave it on. I want to be filled with my king. For him to flaunt his power and command me with it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My King

**Author's Note:**

> My brain decided to churn out some crown porn, and since it actually let me write it and finish it (unlike every other idea I have,) I couldn't really argue.

“What will it take to get them to shut up and listen?” Arthur burst out, slapping his open palm on the desk. He’d been pretending to review papers ever since a chaotic council meeting that morning.  
  
“I’m always too young, or I don’t understand the common man, or it’s a ‘delicate situation’. Calvin’s neck is delicate, and if he talks down to me one more time I swear I’m going to throttle it!” He’d progressed to tugging at his hair in frustration, before staring despairingly back at the mess in front of him.  
  
Merlin had put down the shirt he was mending and crossed to his master’s wardrobe, ignoring how Arthur was waiting on some sort of response.  
  
He got his response in the form of his ceremonial crown down from where it was kept. Merlin made sure to smooth Arthur’s hair away from his eyes before reverently crowning him.  
  
“Whatever they do, you have to remember that you, and not they, are king.” Merlin kept speaking as he removed his boots and stockings and set them aside.  
  
“You hold the throne. You care for the kingdom more than they ever could, and if you told everyone a lord deserved scorn they would scorn him without question.”  
  
He folded his shirt and placed it atop his folded trousers before starting on his underclothes.  
  
“You are my king. You have my loyalty, my magic, and my heart. I am yours to do with as you will.” Merlin finally knelt at Arthur’s feet, head bowed in submission.  
  
“Why would you give me this?” Arthur asked, standing and drawing Merlin to his feet in front of him. “This devotion. Why?”  
  
Merlin grabbed the bottle of oil strategically left in a desk drawer and poured some over Arthur’s fingers before turning and bending over the desk.  
  
“I give you nothing you don’t deserve, your majesty.” He wiggled his rear, prompting Arthur to get started.  
  
Arthur contemplated a slick digit before thrusting it in Merlin’s hole, moving it as much as he could before adding the second. With the other hand he reached up to remove the crown before he flung it off in excitement.  
  
Merlin seemed to have read his mind though. “No.” he gasped, already breathless. “Leave it on. I want to be filled with my king. For him to flaunt his power and command me with it.”  
  
Arthur added a third finger and stretched them apart, relishing the whines and moans he was drawing from the man before him. He had to pull Merlin up against his chest to whisper in his ear without letting the crown slide off.  
  
“You’re saying you want to get fucked by a man with power?” he asked, feeling Merlin’s fervent nodding against the side of his face. “You want me to take you here, on my desk gasping for it like my own personal whore?” He pulled his fingers out and spun Merlin around, lifting him so he sat on the papers long forgotten.  
  
Merlin put his hands on Arthur’s shoulders for stability and wrapped his legs around Arthur’s still clad waist. “Yes. You are my king and I live to serve you. If you ask me to mend your armor I will do so gladly, and if you want to use my body I would spend my life oiled and open for you to fuck me whenever you wish.”  
  
He looked down at his hard cock and gave a half smile. “It doesn’t hurt that when you fuck me deep and rough I swear I could come from that alone.”  
  
Arthur returned his smile before dropping his pants and stroking his dick with his still oiled hand. “I take that as a challenge. I think you really are so desperate for me that I can fuck you to orgasm untouched.”  
  
As he shoved his cock up Merlin’s ass in one well-placed thrust, that was looking likely.  
  
Merlin gripped the edge of the desk, lost in the feeling of being so totally taken, stretched wide around his king’s dick.  
  
“Open your eyes.” Arthur commanded, pulling out slowly and slamming in hard. “Open them!” he repeated when he saw he’d been ignored.  
  
Merlin opened his eyes to see his Arthur. Still mostly dressed but with his pants down, gripping his hips to bruising, and being careful not to knock his crown, his symbol of ultimate control, to the floor. This man could take and take all he wanted, and Merlin would beg to be allowed to keep on giving.  
  
Their eyes locked and Merlin suddenly wanted more, trying to thrust his hips back for more contact, more cock inside him.  
  
Arthur groaned, pulling Merlin toward him on every thrust, finding a rhythm fast enough that he hit Merlin’s sweet spot just as the stars in front of his eyes were fading.  
  
“Oh god, yes, yes, more, please, please, more, oh god,” Merlin kept up a litany of babbling as his climax approached. Arthur kept going at the same pace as his partner crescendoed to indecent levels before wailing and coming, shooting his seed on his belly and the tax papers littering the desk beneath him.  
  
Seeing Merlin come like that undid Arthur, and he only thrust a few more times before he followed him into oblivion, leaning heavily against the desk and panting.  
  
Merlin, already more recovered, pushed Arthur back so he fell into his chair before sitting up and getting down. Turning, he grabbed the corner of a soiled bill proposition.  
  
“I really hope this wasn’t important.” He said, placing a kiss on Arthur’s still present crown before taking it to put it away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely the dirtiest thing I've ever posted, so any feedback would be really super appreciated.


End file.
